Loved
by Bojack727
Summary: After the end of the battle with Deatheven, the heroes of the 2nd Breath of Fire game begin going their seperate ways. Katt has no place to go & must now concider her fealings for Ryu, only to find comfort from the person she least expected...


I am happy to unveil this BoF2 fan fiction to you all. I am happy to say that I believe that this story is unique in the Breath of Fire fan fiction world. So, please sit back and enjoy it. I am very proud of this story and I hope you all will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Bojack  
  
Breath of Fire 2: "Loved"  
  
So much had happened now, they had all been through so much together, and now it was time to go their separate ways.  
  
It was late in the afternoon and the sky was a brilliant orange color with red and pink streaks across it. The sun was dipping lower into the horizon with every moment that went bye.  
  
Katt was sitting in front of the fire, starring at the embers impassively. The glow of the fire light reflected in her large amber-colored eyes. She growled as she thought about how the person that she had fallen in love with had chosen another. It was hard for her to deal with; part of her wanted to be happy for Ryu and Nina because they were both her friends and they seemed so happy together, the other part of her was enraged by the fact that he had failed to notice how she felt about him. He seemed to regard her as just a friend.  
  
The Worren looked up as Sparr; the Grass Man walked up and sat down across from her, not saying anything.  
  
She realized that the group had grown smaller since the defeat of the Death Evan and the monster- Barubary. Sten and Rand had left the group. Jean had gone back to Sima Forte with Nimifu. And Bow had gone back to Windia.  
  
This now left the group with Ryu, Nina, Sparr, and herself to hold down the image of the group. She knew that Nina and Ryu would probably go off somewhere together, probably Windia. But, she didn't have anywhere to go, now that she had left the Coliseum. And she didn't have anyone to with, either.  
  
And this brought her thoughts back to Ryu. She didn't understand him. How could he not notice how she felt about him.? It hurt her; it really hurt her deep down to know that he went on with his life not being able to realize how she felt about him.  
  
It was at this point that she half noticed that Sparr, the strange Grassman, sat down next to her on the log by the fire.  
  
Sparr sighed. "Hmm. Ryu and Nina are off together. in the woods, alone." He stated in a very matter-of-factly tone of voice, seemingly oblivious to the fact that it really upset her to be reminded of this.  
  
Katt gritted her teeth and looked down without saying anything. Sparr noticed this, but decided to respond directly. He looked down at her. Now it came down to it. emotions, the one thing he had no real grasp of. He knew of emotions, he just didn't know about them.  
  
"Katt?" He asked.  
  
The Worren looked up. "."  
  
"I don't know much about emotions, but I'm observant. And I can see that you have some kind of emotional attachment to Ryu." He replied.  
  
Katt suddenly perked up. She wasn't expecting this.  
  
The Grassman went on. "And I can tell that it hurts you even more that he treats Nina like a lady." He paused and looked at her. "And he treats you like one of the men." He finished.  
  
Kan clenched her fists and ground her teeth. She growled slightly as she tried to maintain some composure in front of Sparr-Mr. Pillar of Logic!  
  
She looked up at him. She appeared to be on the verge of crying as Sparr looked into her storm cloud eyes. He could see the furry and passion in her. It was obvious. She looked down and started to sob.  
  
"Damnit Sparr, what do you know? You preach a p-pretty sermon. but you can't understand how I feel!" She said through her tears as she bawled up her fists. "You just talk and talk, but you're a Grassman, you don't even have feeling!" She yelled angrily. "You really are like a plant, you can't feel anything!" She added.  
  
Katt suddenly became quiet, having realized what she had just done. She was taken back by the rudeness of what she had just said. She cupped a hand over her mouth and looked at him quietly.  
  
Sparr looked at her thoughtfully. "Don't be upset, Katt. You might be right." He replied solemnly.  
  
Kat frowned. "Don't say that, Sparr, I was just angry." She replied, looking down at the ground.  
  
Sparr frowned and looked at her again, carefully appraising her. He sighed and reached forward. "Katt, I don't really understand emotions all that well, but I'm not certain that I don't have them." Came his simple reply as he leaned his hand towards her.  
  
Katt almost jumped involuntarily at the unexpected touch. Sparr was gently touching her cheek with his slender fingers. The feeling was unexpected, but not unpleasant. She didn't understand why he was doing this. "Sparr, what are you doing?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'm not sure." Came the simple reply. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked her in an even tone of voice, not relaying any particular emotion in his words as he went on administering the gentle touch as his leaf-like fingers.  
  
She was almost afraid to admit it, but it was comforting to be touched like this by someone else, even if it was Sparr that was doing. "No." She replied meekly. She then opened her mouth slightly to speak again. "Sparr, what's come over you?" She asked timidly, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks as she spoke.  
  
"I'm not sure, Katt." He replied, stopping the caressing touch of his hand to Katt's cheek. Kat seemed rather disappointed at this, which almost made Sparr smile to himself when he saw her pout like that. almost. "You're such a strong and passionate woman, it isn't right to see you cry, it bothers me, Katt." He replied.  
  
Katt didn't understand what came over her when she took his hand and kissed it and held it against her cheek again, holding his slender hand there with hers. "Sparr. I don't know what to say." She replied with her eyes closed.  
  
"It's alright, Katt, I'm rather at a loss for words at this as well." He replied. It was then that he actually smiled at her as she opened her eyes to look at him. "I don't really even understand what I'm doing right now. But, I think that if it were anyone else here with me, it couldn't happen." He added in a placid tone of voice. "Katt, you're a special woman, and being here with you makes me want to try to understand myself better. for you, Katt." He added.  
  
Katt was overwhelmed with emotions; she didn't know how to respond to what he was saying. The words were so simple, and yet the meaning was much more; coming from Sparr, they meant so much. In his own way, he had spoken to her like no one had ever done before. It really made her feel as if someone needed her.  
  
In the end, she only managed to utter a simple reply. ".Oh, Sparr, I can't believe this. I. I don't know what to say." She replied, tears welling up in her eyes from the swell of emotions building up in her heart.  
  
"It's alright Katt; you don't have to say anything." He replied calmly and he pulled her slender, muscular body into his long, thin, arms and held her there against his narrow body.  
  
Katt looked up at him through tear filled eyes; her body trembled slightly as she did this. After a while, Sparr looked down at her calmly and fixed his eyes on her face. He took in her features before he leaned down and kissed her very gently on the lips, as if he was afraid of getting it wrong.  
  
Katt was startled but eventually returned the kiss nervously, somewhat unsure of how to go about something like this. She had never, in her wildest dreams, ever imagined that she would end up in the arms of Sparr like this, let alone that she would actually be kissing him! And what made the moment so unbelievable was that it felt to wonderful to be there, in that very moment. living for the moment.  
  
After a few feverish moments, they broke off the kiss and Katt leaned back, breathless- and disappointed that it was over- and looked into his eyes. "Oh god Sparr, I can't believe this is happening." She replied as she leaned her head on his slender shoulder.  
  
Sparr looked down at her calmly. "This is rather surprising for me as well." He replied with just the slightest bit of amusement being audible in his calm voice. He smiled just slightly as he felt her soft, fiery-red hair touching his chin and brushing up against the surface. "I'm not sure what it is that I'm feeling towards you, Katt, right now." He spoke. "Is this what it's like to love someone? Is this love?" He asked uncertainly as he held her gently against him.  
  
Katt swallowed hard before she spoke. "I don't know, Sparr, I don't know." She replied. She looked up at him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I can't tell you whether or not this is love that you're feeling. but, loving someone and being loved is more then just a word. " She went on. "It's an action. and a feeling." She added.  
  
"I hope it is." Came Sparr's simple reply as he gently ran his fingertips down her back in a soft caress.  
  
Katt shivered and looked up at him. "What will you do now, Sparr?" She asked him.  
  
Sparr frowned. "As a Grassman, I will probably return to nature, now that I've fulfilled my purpose of stopping Deatheven." He replied, sounding almost a bit mournful.  
  
Katt looked up at him. "Sparr, you do have a reason to stay." She announced to him without looking away.  
  
Sparr looked down at her. "What is it?" He asked her quizzically.  
  
The female Worren looked up at him and gathered up her courage for what she was about to say. "Me." Was the one word reply. "I don't want you to go, not now, not after what we've shared." She added.  
  
Sparr looked down at her. "Do you really want that?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Yes, of course I do." She replied. "So much has changed now; I don't want you to leave me now." She finished.  
  
Sparr looked down at her and did his best to give a sincere smile. "Alright, Katt, I'll stay. for you." He replied as he held her against him. He looked down into her eyes. "So this is how it feels to be. Loved?" He asked.  
  
"I sure hope so." Katt replied with a sigh as she leaned against him with a contented smile.  
  
"I can only image what the others will think of this." Sparr remarked out loud.  
  
Katt looked up and smiled. "It doesn't matter, I don't care if they know or not. Whatever happens now isn't important, just that we can be together." She replied with a contented sigh.  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
Well, I sure hope that you liked this story. I really think it was pretty unique in the realm of Breath of Fire Fan fiction. Anyway, please send me your reviews to let me know what you think. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Also, this is a one chapter story, but I might right something else as a follow-up to it. It might be interesting to write something about how the others react to them. Let me know if you'd like to see another story.  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Bojack727 


End file.
